Unrequited
by Chikita
Summary: One-sided love; unrequited. But for who? slash warning


**Unrequited**

Concealed in the depths of the caves at Helm's Deep, Legolas sat at the edge of a small stream that passed through the caves, his eyes fixated on the trickling water, as it rushed past. He took note of his reflection; the unchecked sorrow, and sighed softly, a hint of morose to his exhalation of breathe.

Foot steps rang out through the silence of the emptied caves of the keep in Helm's Deep, no one but a scattered few remained; for once the Uruk-hai had been forced into retreat by King Theoden's forces led by his nephew Eomer and those loyal to Rohan. They had been led to the fortress at Helm's Deep by Gandalf the White, and there, assisted the weary forces that held the keep till the break of dawn, under the pressure of an endless wave of merciless killing machines produced by Saruman.

Only now were the people, Dwarves and Elves given a chance at a break in the open war which was forced upon them. It was at this time which they could breathe for a minute and reassemble their shattered forces and prepare for future attacks, thus being able to better resist the half-breed creatures that Saruman unleashed on them.

It was during this time frame that Legolas found himself being able to have a moment of solace, as he stared at the sorrow being mirrored back at him. While he watched his reflection, the water distorting it slightly with its movement, a soft voice, speaking Elfish broke the silence of the moment.

"Great sorrow rests upon your soul, doesn't it, friend?"

Looking up, a soft yet saddened smile fell over Legolas's lips. "Nothing can get past you, can it, Aragorn?"

"Most can't, such as this sorrow." The lord of Eriador replied, coming to take a seat next to his elf friend, his gaze also falling upon the stream. His eyes rested on the water, as he continued, "tell me, why this sorrow?"

"We have defended and saved Rohan, but at a great cost to lives of many, yet that doesn't bother me, for life and death in war isn't new to me." Legolas affirmed, his eyes shifting over to where Aragorn now sat. "No, it's not the loss of life, not of the human, nor of the elves."

This puzzled Aragorn. True he felt a touch of melancholy at the loss of life, but he could understand why his friend didn't feel it strongly, the loss had been expected, so had a failure as their numbers had been utterly insignificant in the face of the ten thousand that had marched on them from Isengard. To feel a chance in the face of such force hadn't been expected.

Exhaling soundlessly, he pressed, searching for details. "If it's not that, then what is it? The chance of failure that the fellowship faces because we were divided and the hobbits with whom the ring is trusted wander Middle Earth unguarded with a chance of being tracked by Saruman's Nazgul? What is it, Legolas?"

Lamenting, Legolas glanced over at his friend, a passive smile over his lips. "There is that among other things." He turned from the stream. "You have your beloved Arwen, someone to give you hope, someone who is waiting for you with open arms to return to at the end of all this."

Aragorn was silent as he listened to his friend speak. This was unexpected. He knew that Legolas had a soul tortured with great sorrow, but to think the elf was envious of his love was something else.

"Why are you saying this? There is nothing to envy. I may have my dear Arwen, whom I love with all my heart, but she is Elven and I human. I do have her to return to, but I have only this life with her then she is alone again. Her heart will be broken when I pass on."

"Yes, that may be so, but she does have you, as you have her."

"What of you? Do you have anyone?"

"No, I'm not as lucky. Yes, I do love someone, but I'm not lucky as to have that someone. I have no one's arms to return to, no one to embrace after this all over." Legolas explained, standing up, the light of the water reflecting off him, as Aragorn stared up.

Staring into the water, as he spoke, Aragorn, inquired, "who is she?"

Knowing his friend wouldn't see his knowing smile, Legolas replied softly, "someone you don't know. It's not important anyway. I know it shows sorrow in my eyes, but Elven are known for their great sorrow."

"How can you say it's not important? It's the hope that love brings that makes it easier to go on, gives you something more to fight for than for a kingdom of people; a lady who loves you for what is inside your soul." Aragorn exclaimed passionately, standing up, facing his friend.

"I know that is important, but it's not important that you know who it is. It will make no difference. If I tell you, and you know, it still won't help me, so I'm best left with my sorrow as my embrace." The elf ranger whispered softly, his breath close to brushing over his friend's face, as they stood in close quarters, their bodies not far apart.

He could feel the soft breathe of the elf as it caressed over his face. His eyes were riveted to that of his friend's, his ears inclined to his friend's words.

"You say it won't make a difference and that the Elven are used to this sorrow, but why don't you try something different? Telling this lady how you feel." Aragorn whispered, his voice equally as low, his breathe falling over Legolas's face.

The feel of his friend's breathe on his face was sensual. Hastily Legolas banished such thoughts. Arwen was the one who held a claim on his friend and always would. He would have the darkness encompassing his sorrow.

"No, that isn't something I could do." He sighed softly, his eyes melancholic. "You speak of its simplicity, but it's harder than that, Aragorn. You mean well, yet, I can't."

"Tell me why you can't. Yes, tell me why." Aragorn challenged, his words hissed between near-clenched teeth.

His eyes were narrow with intent. "You can join a fellowship to protect the one ring that could control all the other rings; that could destroy Middle Earth. You can battle long into the night till the break of dawn with endless waves of Uruk-hai breathing down our necks, with the quickly dwindling forces of Rohan and the Elven, and survive to tell your grandchildren when they ask: 'Grandfather Legolas, can you tell us again about the battle at Helm's Deep, about how you killed those Uruk-hai?'. But you can't tell me…because? What? What possible reason is there? I've spoken freely of Arwen… What is it you fear?"

"What I fear…that it won't be returned in kind. That is simply it." Legolas replied; his eyes closed as the soft words travelled over his lips. He turned on his heel. "Please forget about it. It's better this well… Why? It just is."

Aragorn watched wordlessly as his Elven friend gracefully moved away, wandering down the length of the stream.

Leaving the area, Legolas walked down the length of the bubble creek. He moved slowly, coming to take a seat again, his eyes fixated on the water and the reflection of sorrow being shone back at him.

'There is a reason I can't say anything… Because my feelings can't change yours, Aragorn...'

**FIN**


End file.
